U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,648 describes hydrophilic siloxane copolymers obtained by reaction of siloxane-polyether copolymers with diisocyanate in the presence of a tertiary amine and subsequent alkylation of the amine groups. These siloxane copolymers and/or their emulsions are useful as hydrophilic softeners for textile fabrics in that the emulsions are stable in the basic medium and under the conditions of the state of the art jet applications, i.e., under the influence of shearing forces. But it is the laundering durability of the hydrophilizing and softening effect that is decisive for the utility of a soft-hand finish. The hydrophilic siloxane copolymers described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,648 do in this respect represent an improvement over the then prior art described therein, but are unsatisfactory in respect of laundering durability.